


The Replacement

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Now Now ft 2Dace, This is basically Ace's beginning to his departure, strap in it's going to be a long ride folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Murdoc Niccals has been imprisoned, Gorillaz is left without a bassist. Ace Copular is called in, a friend of Murdoc's. His skills with bass and charm seem to be a perfect fill in while Murdoc serves time. However, Ace will soon discover the ins and outs of playing in the beloved band of his childhood, learning more about the individuals a part of it than he'd ever thought he would. Especially regarding the blue-haired lead singer, 2D. A journey that Ace will find himself in deeper than he ever could have imagined. A journey of self discovery, fame, fortune, and romance... This is the story of The Now Now.





	1. Prologue : The Fall of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to the beginning of my new fanfic. This fic will be delving into Ace's side of the Now Now and his journey from start to finish. This is also a 2Dace fanfic! I apologize if this is not everyone's cup of tea, but 2Dace made up a very special part of the Now Now for me. It feels just right to have it included, and honestly I've missed writing about them. 
> 
> This fic is going to be as accurate as possible to the events that transpired during The Now Now. From Murdoc's imprisonment, to interviews, announcements, music videos, everything. I'm doing extensive research to make this feel as if it actually happened behind the scenes of what we were given. I understand how huge and lengthy this may end up being, but I am very much willing to do it! Gorillaz means a lot to me, and the Now Now especially. 
> 
> So sit back and enjoy the adventure and slow burn that is "The Replacement". Have fun!

November 30th, 2017.

The Satanist was tired, exhausted from a long night's work at the Gorillaz recording studio. Even though he had a numerous amount of well organized albums under his belt, planning meetings, coming up with lyrical geniuses, and contacting collaborators didn’t get any easier with age. However, the old bassist wanted to be the one to see over these details, he was in charge. This was his band and he was going to make sure he kept on running it. Hell, he’d keep running till there was no more juice left in the tank. That was his vision for the future, and as far as he was concerned no force in the world could get in the way of that goal. 

“Alright, I’ll be taking my leave for the night, Hugh. Lock up once your done, eh?” 

He called to the nightly supervisor/janitor, stuffing his hands into the ragged pockets of his tight skinny jeans and stepping down the steps of the studio. On the way down, he took the time to light a cigarette. Lighting the butt and clicking the lighter shut before he even reached the bottom step. Happy to have some nicotine in his system, it unfortunately couldn’t appease his hunger for something else. Tiring work burned calories, and Murdoc figured he could go for a midnight snack right about then.

He finished the stick by the time he reached his car, snuffing the embers under the heel of his leather boot. Igniting the key into the ignition, he had his heart set on the gas station that remained open 24 hours of the day and the hot pastries that awaited him inside. 

However, upon arrival he found every parking space to be occupied by shiny motorcycles covered in matching logos. Figures a biker gang had to of had the same idea as he. Now, he could’ve simply traveled to the next gas station down the road. But, Murdoc Niccals isn’t the type of man to be dissuaded away so easily. The man wanted inside that gas station, and he wanted to obtain the meal he sought after. 

A quick glance of the eye and he observed the area marked for “employees only”. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he pulled into a spot, what a simple solution to his miniscule dilemma. He’d be in and out in a jiffy, what did he have to worry about? And if an employee got upset, he’d just give them an autograph. Selling one of those would for sure help set them on a better path than remaining a gas station employee.

Confident as ever, he waltzed into the gas station. He retrieved the pastry he’d been salivating over, clutching the plastic wrapped item to his chest with satisfaction. After leaving a few bucks on the counter, he took his first bite with vigor. With his stomach now being filled with the sweet treat, he could now finally return home to his band and crash till probably tomorrow afternoon.

Of course, this idea was quickly swept to the back of his mind when he saw the cop car that had boxed his own vehicle in. The officer seemed to be jotting down his license plate number before beginning to return to his own vehicle.

Murdoc sighed, finishing his snack before attempting to make himself look presentable again. He crumpled the plastic the pastry had been stored in and kept it in his palm, with no trash cans around there was no use littering in front of an officer too. Straightening his collar, hoisting up his pants, and wiping the somewhat intimidated expression off his face. He could handle this, he could handle anything.

“Good morning, officer. There a problem?” The bassist asked, knowing fully well of the crime he’d committed.

“Yes, sir. An employee called reporting a vehicle they didn’t recognize parked in the employee only parking space. Is this your car?” The officer asked, pointing his pen in the direction of the stationed vehicle.

“Sure is. That’s my good ol’ reliable delta 88 royale.” Murdoc stopped a few feet from the officer, wanting to keep a safe distance in case things got hairy. 

“You do realize you’re not supposed to be parked here, did you know that, sir?” The officer asked, making eye contact with Murdoc before glancing at the device in his hand.

“Oh! Really? Is that what that sign says- oh, shoot! It’s so hard to see in the dark, ya know? I’m just so exhausted from work I didn’t even notice, my apologies.” Murdoc lied, putting on the most sincere voice he could muster. 

“I’ll get out of your hair, no problemo-” He’d begun to head around to the driver’s seat of his car when the officer stepped in front of him.

“Hold on, Mr. Niccals. I was punching your license number in here and it says this isn’t your first parking violation.”

Shit.

His nails scrapped against his own wrist lightly.

“That so? When you get older you tend to forget these things.” He joked, letting out a forced chuckle.

“Yes, but you received fines for these violations. Fines that have yet to be paid.” The officer continued to scroll through his device and raised a brow. 

Murdoc’s fight or flight response was beginning to kick in, this wasn’t good. He was fully aware of the fines he’d received over the course of the year, he just didn’t bother to pay them off yet given they’d been traveling the globe for the Humanz tour. 

“Sir, are you aware that there’s a warrant out for your arrest due to these unpaid fines?” The officer asked coldly.

“Not a clue, heh.” Murdoc’s throat was dry, leaning back slightly.

“And after this offense, it’s clear you have no intention lessening this habit it seems.” The officer put the device away into his coat, then reached into his back pocket for an object that jingled. A jingle Murdoc knew a little too well.

“Officer, listen… I can explain.” Murdoc began to back away, eyes glued to the pair of handcuffs that now came into view.

“Sir, you’re under arrest. Do not try to resist.” The officer ordered, reaching for his wrists.

“Woah, woah, woah! Okay, hold on… let me just, uh…” Murdoc’s eyes darted everywhere, then fell upon the waded up plastic of the pastry he’d just recently consumed in the palm of his hand.

He pretended to drop it, letting out a surprised gasp and putting his hands up.

“Hold on! That’s important information, let me just bend over and get it, please.” Murdoc insisted, eyes kept on the cautious cop as he bent to reach for the wrapper.

A split second of thinking and a boot was off, tossing it directly at the officer’s head before making a b-line for the road. 

“Hey! Get back here! Do not resist!” The officer hollered at him, recovering quickly from the shoe that had made contact with his head.

Murdoc heaved, blood rushing as he crossed the street. He hadn’t run so fast in years, notable from the heavy breathing he exhaled from his tired and shriveled lungs. Whatever made him believe he could outrun the fit and young cop died quickly once the quick footsteps were heard catching up behind him. He was tackled with force, face scraping the dirt roughly as he was pinned to the ground. His hands were tied in seconds, there was no escape. 

Murdoc Niccals, lead singer of Gorillaz, had been arrested.

__________________________________________________________________________________

December 1st, 2017.

“Mr. Niccals.” The judge began.

The court behind the detained bassist all turned to look at him in unison, their bodies a contrast to the single green man who stood before the judge.

“You are in violation of being unable to pay numerous parking fines along with resisting arrest after assaulting the officer with a shoe. Do you have anything you wish to decree before hearing out your punishment?” The judge asked, setting down the files in her hands.

“Yes, your honor.” Murdoc took a few steps closer to the booth, his pace uneven given they’d never returned the shoe he’d tossed.

“Look, honey. We can avoid this whole mess altogether, you and me.” He whispered, glancing at the cops behind him before proceeding closer.

“How about I give you VIP exclusive tickets to Gorillaz concerts from here on out, eh? I’ll even throw in some merchandise and a personal tour of our studio. In return, you let me go.” He wiggled his eyebrows, hoping deep down his charm would be enough. “What’dya say, love?”

The judge simply stared at him coldly.

“Mr. Niccals. I am hereby sentencing you to nine months of imprisonment at the Wormwood Scrubs penitentiary for inability to pay your fines, assault of an officer, resisting arrest, and… attempting to bribe the judge. Case dismissed.” The judge bluntly put forth, slamming her gavel down with force.

“N-nine months? No way in bloody hell, I have an album to write!” Murdoc screeched, limbs overtaken as a pair of cops began to drag him out of the room.

“I’ll pay the fines! Anything!” Were the last words he screamed before the doors shut loudly and echoed throughout the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________

December 2nd, 2017.

Staring at the shredded bottom of the mattress in the bunk above you was a familiar sign for the bassist. This wasn’t the first time he’d been locked up, though he hoped last time would indeed be the last.

And to think… parking Fines. Arrested for parking fines… well, that and a few extra non-important reasons. It was embarrassing, to say the least. No, it was a downright scourge on his image as a rockstar. And to be locked up nine months for it? Away from his band and adoring fans? 

There’s no way he could let anyone know the reality of his imprisonment. He had to somehow paint himself in a better light when news of his arrest reached the public. He had to make something up, lie. Thankfully, lies tend to come to him as easy as simply breathing.

And as he spent the first night in his cell bunk contemplating the approach he would take, a grin fell upon his face. Ugly teeth barred as his plan continued its fruition.

An arrest could bring in a good amount of press, that is, if he played his cards right. He needed people on his side, he needed their support. What if he had been framed? Yeah, that’s a start… he needed to prove he was innocent! Enough people loved it, it should be a breeze. Perhaps he’d even gain enough attention to be released early. And if not, he’d just break out again like last time.

He’d come up with the finer details of his plan at a later date, for now, he had the basics down.

He’d find a way to get out and get people on his side, no problem.

______________________________________________________________________________________

December 3rd, 2017.

“Damnit, Murdoc! I can’t believe you did this shit again!” Russel barked into the phone, glaring down a displeased Murdoc on the other side of the glass.

“Hey! How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn’t my fault, Russ! Aight’? I was framed!” Murdoc retorted into the speaker.

“You keep saying that, but what makes you think I can just believe that story so easily? How could you possibly get mixed up with that kind of shit? We have work to do!” Russel continued to hammer the situation he was in, causing Murdoc to lean back and groan.

“Okay, so this is a minor set back. No biggie, Gorillaz can still prevail-”

“How, Murdoc? We still have the Brits awards, and this new album we were supposed to debut next year!” Noodle exclaimed, pressing her face next to Russel to put in her two cents.

“Calm down, sweetie. Alright, listen. I gave this a lot of thought while laying in that uncomfortable bed last night and listening to my cellmate weep quietly in the bunk above me. I’ll just relay my plans and ideas through calls here, how’s that?” Murdoc said with a smile, opening his arms as if he’d just had the idea of the century.

“No can do, Murdoc. The jail won’t let ya make no more than a few calls a month. That’s not nearly enough communication to create a new album, let alone everyfink’ else that goes into making it.” 2D put in, making a valid point.

“That’s why I have come up with a solution myself.” Russel spoke up, catching Murdoc’s attention.

“Oh yeah? Lay it on me then, tubby.” Murdoc insisted, leaning his chin onto his intertwined hands as he rested his elbows onto the countertop in front of him.

“One, we’re going to have to hire a temporary bassist. Two, someone else is going to have to run this album’s creation.” 

“Wh-what? Now hold on a second, Russ-”

 

“No! You listen, Murdoc.” Russel interrupted his rebuttal, pointing a finger directly at his face. “What I can only describe as your own irresponsibility is what’s put you and us in this situation. There is no efficient way we can continue this album with you. We have to carry on without you, Muds. Until you’re released.”

Murdoc was at a loss of words, eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked to the rest of his bandmates, hoping maybe even one of them would disagree. However, Noodle simply nodded and 2D looked down at his fumbly fingers.

“So that’s it, then. You’re just going to have to do Gorillaz without me, then...” 

The band nodded, causing Murdoc to think for a few elongated seconds.

“Fine, listen. I can hire a new bassist, no problem. But direction wise? Ugh… Jus’ talk it amongst yourselves. You’ve all made decent contributions to albums in the past, I’m sure you all can work something decent out in the end too.” Murdoc griped, not wanting to let go of his leadership so willingly.

“We will follow the notes and what you’ve left behind, Muds. And we will be sure to call you whenever it is available to you.” Russel assured, handing the phone over to Noodle.

“Don’t do anything stupid while you’re in there, got it?” She pleaded, knowing fully she probably shouldn’t keep her hopes up.

“Yes, love. Promise.” Murdoc crossed his chest with his long nails.

“Murdoc,” 2D took the phone now, “Before ya go, you said you could hire a new bassist without an issue? Who would that be? Is is someone we know?”

“Ah! I got the perfect candidate in mind. You’ve never met him, but he’s got all the right stuff! Young, handsome, tall. Was an active actor back in his prime, so he’s got confidence and talent up his sleeve. That, and I also taught him to play bass personally, so there’s really no competition. Not to mention he’s green too! There’s absolutely no better guy that I personally would pick that him.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________

December 4th, 2017.

Boots clicked the pavement as the gangster made his way down the city he grew up in. It was a night like any other, busy, loud, and bustling with pedestrians. He maneuvered around them, his appearance all to familiar to them. The light that reflected off his greased back hair only emphasized his presence. 

He wasn’t looking for trouble, that part of his life had been left behind him. All he really looked for these days were potential gigs and ways to earn money for himself and his gang.

He was returning from an audition for a new TV show, turned away given they found someone else (supposedly). He knew it must’ve been the way he looked or spoke, it always seemed to be that way. The man knew he was different, abnormal even, he just wished people for once could look past his somewhat intimidating exterior and give the man on the inside a chance.

A buzz in his back pocket brought his thoughts and self to a halt, removing the phone to see who it could be contacting him. Perhaps it was the studio and they had changed their minds? No, a number on the screen he did not recognize displayed before him. The European location of the sender was what caught his eye. There was only one bloke he knew of European descent, someone he hadn’t spoken to in a long while.

He clicked answer and held the phone up to his pointed tip ear.

“Ey, Ace speakin’.” He announced, leaning against the light pole next to him.

“Ah… Murdoc? Yo, man! What’s up? Yeah, course this is still my number! Man, I haven’t talked to you in a blue moon, what’s going on bro? …. What? You’re behind bars? Shit, sorry to hear that.... Framed? Sorry to hear that, man. Must’ve really peeved somebody, eh?” 

The gangster’s eyes rose up to the sky, observing the stars above as he listened to the bassist continue on.

“Whatcha gonna do ‘bout your band? Don’t they need you? … What?.. Hold on? You ain’t yanking my chain, are ya? There’s no way in hell yous are offerin’ me to replace ya, right?” 

His heart began to race, eyes widening behind his sunglasses.

“Damn, Muds… no, no. Course I’d do it, it’d be a true honor. I’m just shocked you chose me, that’s all… aw, stop. You charmer, okay. Don’t fret, I’ll do it. I don’t got much on my plate at the moment, I think this would be quite an achievement to write on my resumes, eh? Ace D. Copular… bassist for Gorillaz… fine, temporary.”

He felt as giddy as he did when he used to commit minor crimes with his gang back when they were teens. Never in his life did he imagine he’d be asked to be part of one of the world’s most popular bands. Guess he was lucky to have run into Murdoc that one night at the bar after all. Gorillaz had inspired him to dabble in music after all, to have met the man himself and gain not only tips but a friendship out of him as well? He was downright lucky. 

“When do you want to make it official? Noodle is taking care of it? Gosh, I haven’t seen her since she was just a little thing. Strange to know she’s handling my own paperwork now. Ok, I’ll sign the contract when I get there. When am I leaving? … Booking the flight on the 19th? Guess I’m gonna be celebrating a Gorillaz Christmas this year.”

Ace’s mind was already swarming with what he was going to have to pack, how he was going to greet them, what he’d wear.

He knew Murdoc alright, he felt comfortable and chill around the guy. However, he’d never had the opportunity to meet the others. Given they were basically idols in his eyes, he suddenly felt quite anxious. He felt he’d get along best with the spunky Noodle, Russel definitely seemed like he’d be the toughest to break the ice with, and 2D...?

… He hoped he could at least make a good first impression with him.

“Thanks, Muds. Really, I won’t let ya down. I’ll check in on ya whenever the jail let’s ya and keep ya updated. They dragging you away now, eh? Ok, long as the band relays the rest of the information. I’ll keep in touch and emails you all and stuff. Later, dude.”

He lowered the phone down to his side, letting out a shaky breath. Was this real? Was tonight a dream? There’s no way his old forgotten pal Murdoc Niccals had just invited him to play in his band temporarily. There’s no way a low life gangster like himself could be so fortunate, it had to be all in his head.

“Nah… this is real… has to be.” Ace sighed, resuming his walk down the street. Only now there was a pep in his step and a newfound purpose in his heart.

He was going to be a part of Gorillaz, the band he’d admired since his childhood. And he’d make sure to take the opportunity by the throat and finally make something of himself. He is Ace, and he is going to play for Gorillaz.


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Gorillaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Jamie's first ever art he published publically with Ace in it was on December 19th, 2017 on his Instagram. It was the art you see when you first open the Now Now CD, yes, the one with Ace's butt. You can see his arm in the corner, though no one knew that was him at the time. I thought that'd be a perfect date to officially make Ace part of the band in this fic.

December 19th, 2017. 5 a.m.

“Bass, check. Clothes, check. All my essentials, double check.” The ex-gangster named off as his eyes scrolled over every item stuffed sloppily in the suitcase before him.

Today was the day, the day he’d officially join Gorillaz. He wouldn’t wake up at the crack of dawn and get on an eight hour flight for just anybody, however, it’s not like he was able to get much sleep that night anyway.

He found himself tossing and turning rather than snoozing, his mind whirling with thoughts and ideas of what was to come. 

Would they accept him? Would they like how he played? Could he be as good as Murdoc?

All this and more played on repeat until his eyes had finally managed to shut. Even then, he only slept for what felt like not even a few hours until the ringing of his alarm finally went off. Signalling to him the day he’d been long awaiting, the day he’d only ever thought would come true in his wildest dreams.

But it was very much real, and very much happening. 

He remembered when he’d received his first call from Noodle, the sound of her mature voice brought him back to when she was just a kid. That high pitched tone mixed with the usage of the most basic words of the English language she was still learning always used to make him smile. Now here she was, speaking to him so fluently and so grown up. Time really did fly…

“This is Ace, correct? Murdoc didn’t give me some poor chum’s number from a bar, right?” Noodle had asked.

“Nah, you got em. This is Ace speakin’.” Ace replied, a wide grin spreading over his face as his heart pounded with an anxious giddiness.

“Thank goodness. You can never be too careful with what kind of characters Murdoc may know. Thankfully, you sound pretty reasonable. I admire your accent.” Noodle complimented.

“Gee, praise already and I ain’t even there yet. Thank you, I admire yours too.” Ace responded, hoping that didn’t come off as too cocky.

“Let me just start off by saying I appreciate you covering for his ass. He’s lucky he had someone accessible to contact, especially in this kind of situation.” Noodle began, pausing briefly before continuing.

“We were told you were a good bass player, and if it came from his conceited mouth he must think pretty highly of you. I just hope you’re as willing to take his place as much as he boasted.” 

“You kiddin’? This is like the holy grail of all offers. I’ve never been given an opportunity like this one ever, no way I’m gonna pass it up!” Ace exclaimed, wanting to make clear his desire to seize this chance for himself.

“I like your eagerness. It won’t be an easy job to commit to, I’m telling you now. We have a tour to finish, and then another album to record and tour soon after. Murdoc was vague about his release info, but he said sometime in the fall was when the prison was supposed to let him go. That’s little under a year of playing harder than you ever have before, can you handle that, Ace?” Noodle explained, clearly not sparing Ace the reality of being in a popular band.

Ace sat back briefly, contemplating everything Noodle had just told him. His instinctive reaction was to exclaim “Yes! No problem at all!”, how could he not? But, he also needed to acknowledge the severity of what this job could cost him. 

He would be playing and practicing constantly, there would certainly be photo shoots and other interviews they’d have to attend. Promos, commercials, his face would be everywhere. His name would be everywhere. There may be backlash in response to him taking Murdoc’s place, but he also may gain some new adoring fans in return. He’d have to be shoved onto crowded buses, endure numerous flights, and perform in countless, vigorous concerts in front of hundreds. 

It was not a job meant for those of weak will and meek endurance, however, Ace was not one of them. He had more determination than anyone at that moment, ever since he received that first call from Murdoc. This was his offer to take, and by God he was going to take it. 

He’d find a way to adjust to their schedules and way of life, he just had to. 

“Hell yeah I can handle that.” Ace responded with pride, confidence oozing into the speaker.

“I like you already, Ace. We’re gonna need that kind of attitude through this whole ordeal. Now, let’s talk details…”

The rest of the conversation included Noodle describing how he’d travel, where they’d stay, how they would cover his food and homing, and what sort of tasks would be expected of him. He honestly felt slightly overwhelmed by the seemingly intimidating lifestyle, but he figured he’d be able to play it by ear when the time came.

And that time was now.

Shutting his suitcases and gathering his other carry-ons, Ace had finally decided it was time to head out. He paused to look around his apartment, it’d be a very long time until he set foot in this place again. However, it wouldn’t remain unoccupied. He’d invited Snake to house and take care of mail while he was away. He was positive his best friend would be a good caretaker in his absence, plus he was happy to provide him with a better place to live given his own housing situation was with the other members of their gang. While they all loved each other, they were also growing and maturing. Snake being one amongst their group of rascals who wanted to branch out and try to start his own life. Ace hoped letting him take care of his own place would not only give him experience, but prepare for when he was ready to leave the nest.

That was another part of Ace’s plan. He hoped that with the money he would be earning while playing for Gorillaz, that he could save a good enough share to donate to his gang. To help them eat, help them live, and just help get them off their feet in general. He truly wanted the best for them; he’d really come a long way from that selfish brat who used to steal from vending machines.

He caught a taxi to the airport, lugging his belongings into the bustling building with adrenaline pumping. The sun hadn’t even risen as he passed by the airport windows, eyes glossing over the many different planes that made their way across the tarmac. He arrived at his gate not too long before boarding began, displaying his passport before finally stepping through the loading bridge. 

The plane roared around him as he boarded his flight, heart beating faster than his own thoughts that whirled around in his head. His newfound band had been kind enough to purchase him a first class ticket for the trip, a gesture that meant the world to him. Deep down, he hated flying. The process was slow, tiring, and honestly caused his anxiety to kick in. However, the sight of the plush seats, high tech tv screens, and relaxing atmosphere of the first class designated area quickly convinced him the flight may not be too bad after all.

After securing his belongings, he took his seat and made himself comfortable for the long trip ahead. England was no hop skip and a jump away, it was going to be eight long hours of sitting and trying to pop your ears from here on out.

Before the flight took off, he reached for his phone to give Noodle a quick text.

Ace : Boarded my plane! See you all in a jiffy.

He waited until his phone buzzed, signaling her response.

Noodle : Sweet! See you soon, Ace! We have a little surprise planned for when you get here ;)

Ace’s brow raised as he read the last sentence. A surprise? For him? He didn’t feel like he’s earned such a kind gesture yet, he hadn’t even met the guys yet! Perhaps this was a good sign that he would be easily welcomed, and that this could be a chance to bond with some of the most admired people in his life.

Ace felt himself smile, leaning back in his chair and exhaling all his nerves away.

“You’re going to be fine…” 

Not so long after, the plane was off. Beginning what Ace could only describe as : an adventure of a lifetime.  
______________________________________________________________________________

December 19th, 2017. 8 p.m. England.

He’d tried to sleep through most of the trip, but it’s hard to rest when the fact you’re going to be meeting your childhood idols keeps buzzing in your head. He’d consumed an alcoholic beverage to try and numb some of the jitters, but all that seemed to do was make him mildly tired.

When the plane landed he was quick to check his phone and saw he had not only a new text from Noodle, but from Snake as well. 

He opened Snake’s first to read it swiftly.

Snake : Hey, boss! Just letting you know I’ve settled in your place. Got the mail for today too. Good luck in Gorillaz! Don’t forget about us little guys, yeah?

Ace grinned, tapping him a reply.

Ace : I could never forget about you guys. I’ll be thinking of you punks through it all. Keep in touch, I know I’m going to have plenty of stories to tell.

With that, Ace moved onto Noodle’s text. It had been sent about twenty minutes ago.

Noodle : At the airport to pick you up! Text me when you land. 

He swore his heart skipped a beat as he sent his reply.

Ace : I have touched down! Just need to exit the plane then I’ll come meet you. Where are you parked?

Noodle : On the west side of the building. I’ll be waiting near your gate then we'll go to the car.

Ace inhaled with a stutter. Damn, was he really all that nervous? It was no big deal, he was just going to meet individuals who he looked up to in his youth and obsessed over for years, not only inspiring him to be the person who he was today but also give him the greatest job opportunity of his life. 

Yeah, no biggie.

“Don’t screw this up, knucklehead…” Ace barked at himself.

Once the pilot had announced passengers could begin exiting the plane, Ace finally gathered all his belongings and made his way off the plane. He was immediately hit by the fact it was night again and that the sun had already set. That’s right, time change. He was going to have to get used to that one. He’d have to try his best to sleep at least by midnight, even though it was only mid afternoon back home. 

Secondly, he was also greeted by a lovely lady with an English accent as he exited his gate. He definitely wasn’t in America anymore. He was certain his own accent probably amused them as well.

His eyes shot all around the airport as he came out into an area where individuals were grabbing their bags and meeting others. Any minute how he was bound to run into her. His heart was pounding, he swore it’d fly out of his chest the moment he saw her-

“That you, Ace?” 

A chipper voice called.

He froze, the voice had come from behind him. Gulping dryly, he psyched himself up before finally turning around to meet the voice’s source.

There she was, the 5’2 women of steel. Hand waving in his direction and feet bouncing eagerly as she approached him.

Even though she was small and feminine, she was downright intimidating. 

“Man, Murdoc wasn’t kidding when he said you were also green. I spotted you from a mile away!” Noodle commented, eyes trailing over him briefly before extending a hand. “Nice to finally meet you in person, I’m Noodle.”

“Oh, I know that.” He responded, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. “Hard to miss ya, that and I’m a big fan. Even though I guess I’m part of yous guys now.” 

He tried to remain casual and calm, he figured that’d be the best way to appeal to them. 

“No problem in loving your own stuff. I certainly love what we do, and I’m sure you will too. Here, let me help you.” She offered, reaching for one of his suitcases and other bags as she threw it over her shoulder.

“Thank you! Took me forever to figure out what to bring and what to leave behind. Just hope I didn’t forget anything.” Ace thanked, adjusting the remaining items he held comfortably.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. We’re staying in a fully furnished place, got everything one could need to survive. Water could come out hotter… but, hey. It’s home. And yours too for the time being. Let’s get you on over there now, before it gets too late.” Noodle announced, gesturing in a direction before kicking off down the hall.

“Really can’t thank you guys enough for picking me up so late. This whole time change is insane.” Ace thanked once again, following her lead.

“No problem, really. We all stay up late anyway. Besides, I think your surprise will help you sleep just fine.” Noodle told him, a grin creeping onto her face as she said so.

“You had me wondering about that surprise the whole flight here. You guys didn’t have to do anything like that for me, really. But of course I appreciate it.” Ace said, honestly ecstatic to know he was being gifted something on his first day.

“It’s our treat, don’t fret.” She told him, opening the door so that he could pass by first. “Besides, it’s the least we could do for you helping to take Murdoc’s place while he’s serving his time for God knows what.” 

“Murdoc told me he was framed for smuggling.” Ace explained as he stepped into the outside.

“So he told you the same story too, eh? Drats, thought he may have said some different to you, but guess he’s really sticking with this whole smuggling tale…” Noodle sighed, following behind him until she was at his side again.

“You think he’s lying?” Ace asked her.

“Murdoc has never been truthful a day in his life. Who knows what he could really be in for. All we know is that it’s long enough for him to miss this entire album’s creation and tour, so we need you either way.” Noodle nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Eh, long as I get to play for you guys I say it’s well worth the trip and everything else.” Ace grinned, letting a little bit of his excitement show through.

“I’m excited to hear how you play. I know the others are too.” Noodle informed him, reaching for a pair of keys in her back pocket and pressing a button that made a nearby car beep.

“There it is! Always get so lost in these parking lots…” She mumbled to herself, approaching the vehicle hastily.

“Are they here? I-in the car?” Ace asked, wanting to know if he should prepare himself to look a little better before meeting the boys.

“Nah, they’re back home. Preparing your surprise, remember?” Noodle winked, opening the trunk and setting Ace’s bags she’d been carrying inside.

“Right. Right. Sorry, uh, guess you can say I’m a little… excited about meeting you all.” Ace admitted, feeling comfortable enough to be honest with Noodle.

“Hey, no sweat. Those two are nothing to be afraid of. Me on the other hand, watch your back.” She shot him a finger gun before laughing and nudging his shoulder. “Kidding. Look on your face was great, though. C’mon, let’s hit the road, shall we?”

Ace watched Noodle hop into the driver's seat while he stuffed the rest of his belongings into the car. He liked her already, her spunky attitude and friendly nature was very fun to be around. They were already getting along great it seemed, now it was his turn to impress the guys.

The drive wasn’t too long it seemed, though it could’ve passed by quickly due to the fact he was gawking at the sights around him. It was interesting enough being in another country, so the views and buildings they drove by were enough to keep him occupied. 

Noodle worked up a conversation with him about his flight and then about what he had been doing before joining Gorillaz. He was hesitant to be honest about his difficulty to find work, so he stook with the fact he was an actor who played in many different dramas. Truthful, yet able to cover up what he considered shameful.

“Guess you’ll be pretty good at pleasing a crowd with acting skills under your belt.” Noodle commented.

“Hope so, they just need to get used to the fact I’m not Muds first of all.” Ace shrugged, leaning back in his seat and laying his cheek on his fist.

“I’m sure they will. Murdoc has many fans, but he also has many haters. Perhaps they’ll all equally take to you quickly.” Noodle chuckled, offering him a smile before returning to watching the road ahead.

“Sure hope so…” Ace mumbled, regaining his peppy attitude quickly so that he could change the subject. “How far’s your place anyway?”

“Actually it’s right up here… there!” Noodle exclaimed.

Ace pressed his face against the glass to get a good look at his new home. However, instead of a house they pulled into the driveway of what seemed to be a business building. It was nestled on a road between other establishments, with no signs of any housing to be seen. 

“Uh… is this some sort of apartment or?” Ace asked, looking back at her with a confused expression.

“Haha, no! You’ll see, just come inside. Trust me. Bring your bass, by the way.” She instructed, parking and exiting the car.

Ace was still puzzled about where Noodle had taken them, and even more perplexed on why he needed to bring only his bass. However, he felt it best to not question her motives and did as he was told. As he threw his bass around his shoulders, he noticed Noodle typing a quick message on her phone before stuffing it away and turning to face him.

“Let’s go!” 

Ace followed behind her closely, feeling a slight nervousness settle over his being as they ventured closer to the building before them. There were no signs indicating what sort of business went on inside, adding to the anxiousness of the situation. As they walked up the steps to the front door made of glass, Ace began to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into. Noodle retrieved the keys from her pocket, unlocking the front door before letting Ace in first. He smiled apprehensively before stepping inside, an aroma of subtle sweat and dull cigarette smoke hitting him instantly. As the pair trekked down the long hallway, Ace began to notice various frames lining the walls they passed. 

Many held records of various Gorillaz albums, some held magazine covers or professional photos taken of the band. Lastly, Noodle finally had him halt at a door with a small sign above it that read “Recording Studio”. 

“Wait…” Suddenly, it all click in Ace’s head at once.

“This isn’t your guy’s recording studio, is it?” Ace asked enthusiastically.

Noodle simply smirked. “Go on, open the door.” 

Ace let out a breathless laugh, turning and grabbing the handle with his sweaty palm and pulling it open slowly. Darkness was all he saw as he stepped in, hand reaching around for a light switch before the room was illuminated suddenly.

“Surprise!” The voices of Russel and 2D called, the pair sitting on chair in the middle of the room with drinks in hand.

“Guys!” Noodle’s voice cut in as she barged into the room. “You were supposed to save the drinks for when he actually got here! And- Did… did you really open up his bottle of Jameson?” She groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

“Well, you see. I got thirsty waitin’ for yous at the airport, Noodle. So, I just popped the bottle open for a quick swig. But, then Russel found out and got angry and then he went down to the store down the road real quick to get another. Then, after he got back he said he’d gotten a headache so he just decided to join me.” 2D explained, hands waving all over the place as he described the tale to the guitarist.

“Sorry, Noods. This new one hasn’t been touched, promise.” Russel assured her, patting the gift basket on the coffee table in front of him.

“Ugh, you guys… well, surprise, Ace. We got you a gift basket and some whiskey.” Noodle said distressingly, arms gesturing to the basket on the table below.

“Haha, it’s all good. I appreciate it really you guys. It’s just…” His eyes trailed to the figures in the back of the room, “Wow…”

“Suppose we should introduce ourselves.” Russel announced, hoisting himself from his chair and patting 2D’s back to get his attention to stand too.

“I’m Russel, nice to meet ya.” Russel grinned, outstretching his hand in Ace’s direction.

“Ace,” He took the hand and felt it grip his own tightly, “It really is an honor to meet the best percussionist in the world.”

“Hm, thanks.” Russel smiled, stepping back now to let 2D approach him.

Ace’s eyes fell upon the tall and lanky figure, immediately drinking all of him in. His hair was frazzled in all sorts of directions, his signature look. His eyes were a deep endless black abyss, a much different sight to behold in person. His face displayed age, but his smile still had his famous tooth gap. He wore a tight white t-shirt, high waisted pants, and dark brown dress shoes. A casual yet surprisingly classy get up, he expected nothing less from him. It felt unreal to be meeting the legendary lead singer himself, the voice that could do it all. 

Well… he should probably snap back to reality and actually properly greet him now, huh?

“I’m 2D, very nice to meet you Mr. Ace.” 2D gave him a smile, reaching a shaky hand out. 

Ace figured he must be jittery from all the alcohol and chuckled, taking the hand and shaking it earnestly.

“Just Ace is fine. Gotta say, it sure is something to be able to meet the man with the voice of an angel himself at last.” Ace complimented.

“Oh!” 2D’s face seemed to light up suddenly, “Well, thank you. That’s what everyone seems to say, isn’t it?”

“They’re not wrong.” Ace smirked, laying a hand on 2D’s shoulder as he passed him by to observe the contents of his gift basket now.

The bottle of Jameson sat among a pile of cigarettes boxes, a new lighter, a record of the self titled album, and a single plastic wrapped blueberry muffin. 

“Gosh, look at all these goodies. How did you know that the self titled album was my favorite?” He asked, reaching for the record and gawking at the item with wide eyes. 

“Murdoc said you told him you loved that album when you guys met.” Noodle told Ace, taking a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table.

“And cigarettes and a new lighter? My lighter wasn’t allowed on the flight, so this will definitely come in handy. And a muffin.”

“Muffin was my contribution!” 2D added in, giving Ace a timid grin.

“I love muffins, man. I’ll be enjoying this later.” Ace winked at the blue-haired singer, finally setting his bass down to observe the rest of the room.

It had to be the main recording studio they were all currently occupying; on the other side of a huge glass wall lay a various amount of instruments and microphones. Ace approached the mixing booth against said wall, hands trailing over the various keys and notches lightly. Turning, he observed a case full of the various awards the band had won over the years. It was incredible to be in such a presence, among such pioneers of the music industry. The masters of British pop. Somehow he didn’t feel worthy enough to be part of something so grand…

“Hey! Russel, give it back!” 2D pleaded as Russel held his drinking glass above his head.

“You’re chugging this down like it’s water, Dee. At least let Noodle have a few cups herself before you get completely hammered.” Russel retorted, the almost empty bottle of Jameson in his other hand that was quickly snatched by the nearby guitarist.

“No need for a glass, boys. I’ll just finish it here before 2D gets another chance.” And with that final sentence, the girl began to chug the remaining ounces heartedly. 

“Aww…” 2D frowned, leaning back in his chair and pouting profusely.

Then again… maybe he was right at home.

Ace chuckled to himself at the band’s almost family like antics, joining them back around their seats and leaning against a chair himself.

“So, I gotta ask.” Ace began, “Why bring me here if we all were just going to drink? I mean, not that I’m saying I’m not absolutely jazzed about being in your recording studio. It’s just, I was also told to bring my bass…”

“Mm!” Noodle set the Jameson down and wiped her hand across her lips. “That’s right! Almost forgot!”

She hurried over to the mixing booth and began to fuddle with all sorts of buttons that Ace had no knowledge of what their functions could be. However, Noodle concluded she was finished and ran back to Ace’s side.

“Just to make sure you’re really the best fit as our new replacement,” Noodle reached for the door that lead into the recording room and pulled it open, “We thought we should put your skills to the test in a little initiation.”

“Initiation?” Ace asked, looking to the other members for answers.

“As in, play for us. Show us what you can do.” Russel explained, standing again and crossing his arms.

“We’re sure you’re great, but we just wanted to get a taste of “The Ace Style” before proceeding with officially signing you on.” 2D added, hands clasping together as he stood next to Noodle now.

“Putting me on the spot on my first day… well, what did I expect?” Ace breathed, reaching for the case his bass was kept in and unzipping it slowly. “Guess it makes sense you’d all want to see what I’m made of.”

“Don’t be afraid, we won’t kick you out if you stink.” Noodle chortled, “Though, if you do we’re gonna have to put you through rigorous hours of training before you’re ready.”

Ace blinked, lifting his bass haltingly as he took in the threatening words.

“No pressure, really!” 2D chipped.

“Heh… yeah…” Ace felt those nerves bubbling again, the same ones he had before his plane ride over. “Nothing at all…”

“You’ll be fine, just go in there and play how you normally do.” Russel coaxed, taking a seat at the mixing booth.

Ace nodded, once again psyching himself up before stepping into the room. The door shut behind him, it was only him and his music now. That, and the three pairs of eyes that all fixated on him behind the glass wall before him.

He took the time to plug his bass in, adjusting the chords before readying himself at last. He glanced over each band member, eyes trailing over the lot of them before landing on 2D. The man gave him a comforting nod, leaning into the nearby mic and saying :

“Give us a show, eh?”

Ace’s brows furrowed, eyes narrowing and smirking with confidence. He tapped his boot, hands taking their places before beginning the opening bass chords for Spitting Out the Demons. He figured he may as well start with something they know to present first and foremost he knew how to play their style. 

And play he did.

His fingers strummed as if he’d done it a hundred times before, needing to look down during most the session and focus as hard as he could. As he continued to play sweat began to bead and slide down his forehead, eventually getting lost in the melody and feel of it all. He lead the song into his own personal bass line he’d come up with one day, demonstrating he could also produce his own original content as well. Ace could play bass, and he wanted to make that clear to them all. It’s why by the time over two minutes of playing had passed he hadn’t even realized until Russel’s voice cut in through the speakers.

“Ace.”

Ace stopped immediately, realizing then how out of breath he was. They were all staring at him with flabbergasted expressions, mouths agape and grinning slightly. He gripped the bass tightly, pulling it up to his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. He’d totally got carried away.

“H-how… how did I do?” He asked them, their response the only thing in the world he wanted to hear at that moment.

The trio exchanged looks, Noodle this time reaching for the mic.

“You failed. Training begins first thing at dawn.” She said bluntly.

“What!?” Ace shrieked.

“Give me that, stop joking around.” Russel yanked the mic from her grasp, “You did amazing, Ace. You’re one hell of a bass player.” Russel finished, letting 2D take the mic from him now.

“Welcome to Gorillaz.” 2D grinned, hands retreating to his chest as his fingertips met.

Ace let out an exhalation of relief, thanking anyone up above for allowing him to pull through like he did. To be honest, it’d been quite sometime since he’d played as long and as fluently as he had just performed. Perhaps it was a sign this was meant to be.

He did belong here. He’d earned his keep.

“Let’s crack open that other Jameson and celebrate, c’mon!” Noodle announced, hurrying over to Ace’s gift basket.

“Hey, Ace get’s the first cup. Noodle!” Russel called for the guitarist, quickly following behind her.

This left 2D alone to look at him through the glass, his somewhat anxious smile never wavering as he gestured for him to join them. Ace simply smiled back, exhausted but thrilled nonetheless. He could go for a good few cups of whiskey right about then. Anything to help numb the violent beating of his heart at that very moment. 

“Let’s sign your contract before we all get too drunk to forget, yeah?” 2D chuckled into the mic, turning finally to join the rest of the band.

Ace’s arms relaxed as he turned away, letting his cool facade fade so his body could finally unwind. That had to be the most stressful experience he’d ever been put through.

At least he knew one thing was set in stone as he exited the recording room he knew he’d soon be familiar with.

He was part of Gorillaz now, and damn it, he was going to make the most of it.


End file.
